Princess of volterra
by peanutbutterjellytimeXD
Summary: Edward left in New Moon and bella was dying in a car crash when the volturi finds and changes her. She remembers nothing of her human life and now is becoming Princess of volterra.she is engaged to alec. But the cullens are there for the celebration...R
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Princess of the Volturi.**

**Bella's Point Of View.**

Again I found myself lying on my unneeded bed trying to remember my past. All I know is that I was dying of a car accident in a red Chevy truck. The volturi saved me and turned me into a vampire and after the change I could not remember anything of my human life. The bit about the Chevy and stuff I was told by Aro and Jane. But I don't even get painful flashbacks or any flashbacks at all like you read in stories of memory loss. Nothing holds any significance to my human life. Jane went through every name in the world to see if any would ring a bell. NOTHING, none at all those months wasted on that when nothing happened. But I have a theory, if I can't remember then maybe my human life is just not worth remembering. I mean I am engaged to Alec, a member of the guard, I am soon to be crowned princess of the volturi. And Aro is holding a big celebration with most of the vampires that are close by. The others of the world will receive a letter.

'Alyssa' I heard my name called by Jane. 10 seconds later there was a knock at my door.

'Hey Jane' I called through the door and she opened it.

'Ok' she said. 'Aro wants to see you because we have some more guests for the celebration of you being princess.' She said beaming. She was so excited about this celebration.

**Edwards Point of View.**

Why was I being made to be here? I don't care who is a princess of the universe or anything all I care about is Bella. My human soul mate I left behind 235 years ago. Telling her I didn't love her for her own safety. I had once tried to kill myself but Emmett and jasper had stopped me and told me that Bella would not want this and they told me I knew she wouldn't want me to kill myself. Those words stopped me and thinking about it no Bella probably wouldn't want me wasting my life so I didn't. And now I was waiting for the soon to be princess of the voturi to show up...

Just then the doors opened and a girl with flowing chocolate brown hair walked in. Pain stabbed my heart, Bella used to have hair like that. She turned around and BELLA, BELLA, BELLA. It was Bella. Thoughts of my family swelled in and they were all about Bella who was standing right in front of us.

'This is Alyssa; she will soon be Princess Alyssa. I found her 235 years ago and changed her. Unfortunately she has no memory of her human life.' Aro announced to us all. Wait she has no memory of her human life. Is she faking it and doing this to hurt me for what I did to her?

'Hey' she said 'nice for all of you to come, it's a pleasure that you decided to come to my celebration' she told us.

'Well dear while you bond with the guests I will be getting more celebration details ready' Aro said as her began to exit the room. 'When you are ready demitri will show you all to your rooms.' He said as the door closed.

'Bella' Alice said in disbelief. Bella looked confused.

'Umm I'm Alyssa' she said 'Umm I'm the only one in the room so I'm guessing your talking to me' she continued.

'What' Alice said disbelieving 'You honestly don't remember?'

'Remember what' she said still confused.

'Your human past, you don't remember any of it.'

'Nope' Bella replied to Alice. 'Nothing, but I have a theory if I don't remember it maybe my human life wasn't worth remembering' she said.

'Oh' was all that escaped my lips but Alice continued like I hadn't spoken.

'No I don't remember my human life either so what did Aro tell you about when they first saw you?' Alice pushed the subject more. While I was too frozen to speak words. No she couldn't have forgotten and she couldn't be a vampire. The two worst nightmares of mine other that her being dead as in dead, dead.

'Umm he told me I was dying in the wreck of an old Chevy truck near a place called la push and he turned me and yeah that is it. That is all he knows.' She said.

'Oh' Alice said. 'I was in an old mental asylum for having visions of the future.' Alice told her, her thoughts told me she was trying to jog her memory. 'It's still my power today'

'Oh wow must be pretty cool to see the future.' Bella replied. Well I guess I mean Alyssa.

'Yeah it is so haven't you ever been down to that place called la push to see if your memories will come flooding back?'Alice asked again pushing the subject even further. Playing as if she didn't know where La Push was.

'Yup been everywhere and Jane even read out every name in the world trying to jog my memory. What a waste of time that was, nothing at all worked. So I don't bother anymore. I mean sure I think about it time to time but I just don't care that much anymore.' Alyssa said. I felt as if I was about to break down. My soul mate no longer remembered me or even wanted to remember me.

'Wait so found a soul mate yet' Alice asked. Her thought read _say no say no please say no._

'Umm yes I have, I'm engaged and my wedding soon and that's why Aro has more celebration work to be done he wants both to be perfect.' No, I was going to pieces. I could feel the sobs building there way up my throat.

'Who' Alice asked quickly sensing I did not have much time before I became a mess.

'Alec' she said dreamily.

Oh my god my love of my life no longer remembers me and is engaged to Alec.

**Ok umm so what did you think? Many people like my other story Bella is a singer so I thought I might try and write another one. And it's another one about Edward leaving Bella and not coming back. I seem to like them type of stories. And I have the same problem I do with Bella is a singer should Bella and Edward be together in the end? L-O-L**

**Please review to tell me what you think and weather I should carry on. X**

**TEAM JASPER**

**JACKSON RATHBONE**

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

'Who' Alice asked quickly sensing I did not have much time before I became a mess.

'Alec' she said dreamily.

Oh my god my love of my life no longer remembers me and is engaged to Alec.

**Now.**

**Bella Point Of View.**

Talking of Alec i needed to go see him. We were going out on a fancy date tonight. He was taking me to our garden, Just then the doors opened and Alec walked in. He was just breathtaking.

'Hey babe' Alec said smirking, he new i didn't like the babe. But i was getting used to it.

'You know im actually getting used to the babe, it no longer makes me want to hit you' i said smirking right back at him.

'Good because i love you' he said, oh how i loved him as well.

'Good good because i love you too' i said smiling and returning to our guests.

'Ah yes the Cullen family with the golden eyes' Alec said, hum i heard they feed on animal blood that must be quite cool actually saves the human killing. But we didn't need to kill for our blood anymore. Just then the bronze haired one gasped looking straight into my eyes.

'Yes' the named Carlisle said. 'But you drink humans'

'Nope well yes but we no longer need to kill' Alec said as he had said many times. The Cullen's gasped. I raised my hand playfully.

'My power' i admitted 'Can have blood but the human wont feel a thing and the blood we drink will some how be back in their system but still in us. Its confusing but i get it. Kind of.' I said 'Also the whole no blood lust thing is great for the whole family as well' i also said.

'No blood lust?' The blond haired guy said.

'Nope, its great, its how me and the Volturi can socialize with out being in pain. Its great.' I said smiling. His reaction told me soon he would ask to borrow some of that power, just in case. I could tell it always put him on edge to be near humans when he was thirsty.

'Well' Alec interrupted 'Me and Alyssa need to go, time for our garden.' He then picked me up and i screamed and he rushed me out side.

**Alice Point Of view.**

Just then Edward went to pieces before our eyes. His body racked with silent tearless sobs. I looked at jasper and he sent what i think was a wave of calm towards him. I looked into jasper's eyes and i knew he was thinking this was his fault that he attacked Bella and made Edward think he had to leave. It wasn't his fault.

'Come on' Carlisle said quietly. Jasper sent more calm to Edward and stopped his sobs but his expression was heart breaking.

We were shown to our rooms and i sat on the bed of me and Jaspers.

'Its not your fault jasper' i said willing him to believe me.

'Yes it is' he said looking ashamed. He had never forgiven himself and sometimes i thought he never would. I thought if Bella said she forgave him then he wouldn't blame himself and that hope was first in my mind when i saw her here but now all hope was lost. She couldn't remember us so how could she forgive him.

'No' i said kissing him.

**Edwards Point of View.**

Breathe i told myself. Just breathe in then out then in then out

If it wasn't for jasper's calm waves i would be in pieces. I cant believe she cant remember me or any of us. I know i said to forget me but i cant live with out her. She is my meaning for exsistence and now i am invited to her wedding and crowning official princess. I don't think i can live through her wedding. How could she love that Alec.

More importantly how could she not love me!

What happened to happily ever after.

In out. in out. in out. No more breaking down its pointless. I have to make her remember. Something must jog her memory.

Something. Ok she said names didn't work and neither did places. But what about love. Love with me. Maybe just maybe she will start to fall for me again and bring back memories of us.

I drew in one last shaky breath before i would leave and talk to alice. I don't know why alice but she always had answers. Now i was calm i had a chance to look at my room.

It was stylish. Modern for such a old castle.

Right to be honest i couldn't care less about this room. Time to see Alice.

I was about to knock on her and jaspers door but Alice was already there with it open. I was about to say something but Alice got there first.

'Right so she don't remember anything, she is a vampire, and engaged.'

'Yes'

'Soooo Eddy Ed Edward what do we doooooo.' She said. I opened my mouth but Jasper got there first.

'Im sorry to say this Edward but in that room when Bella i mean Alyssa was talking about Alec and then when he entered there was so much love coming from her. And his emotion was returning it.'

I sighed. 'Great just great'

'She will remember Edward' Alice reassured me. 'Even if we have to force her'

**Im really sorry i havnt updated in AGES.**

**:O**

**Ooops**

**But i hope you like this chapter.**

**Please review i like them **

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx **


End file.
